Talk:Main Page/Talk Archives/2
Spirit vs. Generals Big game tonight. Will the Spirit fans throw copies of the GM annual report? Will the Generals fans throw bears? Will Steagle hold an American flag to try to cure himself of Canadianitis? Will it be Stephen Colbert Day in Oshawa on March 20? Or will he have to wear the jersey of the dreaded Generals on a re-run? I'll be at the game tonight and I will have a camera along for the ride to record the grisly details. --DeagleSteagle Who will write article #4000 and will it be truthy enough? Come on people, step up to the plate and show us what you can do. Give us your best Colbertish article so full of truthiness its ready to burst. ---- Going to the Report TONIGHT Going to The Report tomorrow and it would be great to tell Stephen we hit 5k articles chock full of truthiness as I give him a Wikiality T-shirt. --uno 04:51, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :The more stubs we can finesse, the more truthy articles we add to our count. Personally, I'm in favor of changing the tags to tags whenever it seems appropriate to do so. Not to create "article inflation" or anything, just to make sure that our numbers are more reflective of what's really here. I think 5000 is still low - as I said above, there are a lot of "stubs" that should be counted. But more importantly, have a great time at the show!!!--thisniss 05:27, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::True, but it looks like we're over 5000 now! Another great milestone for truthiness. --uno 19:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ---- comic by Greg Williams. Click the image to enlarge.]] I thought you might appreciate this. Greg Williams is doing a series of comics based on Wikipedia articles and this week's one is about Truthiness. :) Angela talk 14:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) We need to clean this up! The front page is, in my mind, getting WAYYY too messy again. It's looking like it used to in the begining, sloppy. We should clean it up. --Superfan 00:16, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :OK-the box helps --Superfan 22:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) (more) The (more) button on the Main Page still points to Wikinazi, not Jew Testament/The Law. --Aaronak 06:26, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Censorship of Wikiality on Wikipedia I've been following your efforts to get Wikiality onto Wikipedia. I fully support your efforts, and would like to offer a suggestion. Dedicate January 15th as Wikiality Day. Everyone Wikiality member should take the next week to formulate a clear, articulate, and Wikipedia-happy definition. On January 15th the push begins. The entry should be made early that day, and for the rest of the day Wikiality members should check in often to re-post, improve, and defend Wikiality's presence on Wikipedia. Frequent check ins should continue throughout the week to make sure a Deletist doesn't come along late in the game to take it down again. --In Defense of the Artist 21:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Baby New Steve That is teh awesome. --El Payo 16:56, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Let this be the year of Stephen! 2006 was just his infancy, 2007 will be even bigger and better! --uno 20:01, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Steagle under Essential Links Should Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle be listed as an Essential Link on the Main Page, along with Stephen Colbert, Stephen Jr., and truthiness?? --DeagleSteagle :Yes, and it has been added, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Look who's honoring me now: gay.com Nevermind... it's already there. You guys are just so quick. Sigh. --seaRob 22:10, 24 December 2006 (UTC) : Yep, everyone who works on and contributes to this site is very very good. This site would be nothing without them. --uno 01:37, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Yes. We understand. You have no idea what that site is all about. And, yes, you don't want to know. But Stephen is one of the nominees for Person of the Year. (Only registered gay.com users can vote.) The Colbert Report is also nominated for Favorite TV show of 2006. Shockingly, it's currently in last place in the vote. :Colbert has won both categories, from what I can tell. --DeagleSteagle Astounding victory for the GOP note: I can't find an editable page to put this, but my gut tells me it would be appropriate somewhere'' --seaRob 19:13, 8 November 2006 (UTC): I put this up at http://www.wikiality.com/Midterm_Stategery for the time being. --uno 19:30, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Should DeVos, Romney, and Barbour Be On Notice?? At the Saginaw Spirit game tonight (11-3-2006), Michigan gubernatorial candidate Dick DeVos dropped the ceremonial puck before the game. Along with him was Mississippi Governor Hayley Barbour and Taxachusetts Governor Mitt Romney. Normally, these ceremonial puck drops are ho hum, they drop the puck, and that is it. However, DeVos, Romney, and Barbour were all wearing Saginaw Spirit jerseys bearing their names and the number one. That is Stephen's number! He retired it! He raised it to the rafters! That number is his! It doesn't belong to anyone else! Should DeVos, Romney, and Barbour be put on notice for wearing Stephen's #1? Does anyone from the show know about this? Perhaps they will read it here and find out about what has happened. --DeagleSteagle Wow... I took a break from this for a while, and now I came back, and I am completely amazed at how it had developed! Aido2002 00:56, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Colbert Portrait Needs Update To reflect the winning bid and charity info. Stephen Colbert is on the cover of the Rolling Stone Along with well-known liberal 'anchorman' Jon Stewart. http://www.rollingstone.com/news/coverstory/jon_stewart_stephen_colbert_americas_anchors/page/1 Sadly, he mentions Wikipedia, not Wikiality. Featured Article Talk I was a little un-sure if I should do it myself, so I am asking here. Shouldn't we have a talk section for all non-voting things regarding Featured Articles? There's plenty of other stuff to discuss, like if and when articles should be un-locked. --Superfan 21:51, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :We do have a Suggestions page for anything you would like to suggest or discuss.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:57, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Look Who's Honoring Me Now It definately needs to be added that Stephen is being honored by GQ Magazine in their annual "Men of the Year" issue. I bought the magazine after somebody on the Colboard posted this link: Source: http://men.style.com/gq/features/landing?id=content_5188 Yay for Stephen! Stephen is labeled as the "attack dog." =D --Fairy Incognito 09:47, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :It shall be added, citizen, good work, America thanks you, and by America I mean me, and others who may read this. God Bless America--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:27, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, it was added! Only problem is, it was added to the "Voting Opportunities" section, so I believe it needs to be changed to the "Look Who's Honoring Me Now" section --Fairy Incognito 14:57, 21 November 2006 (UTC) We're an American Band We should be proud that Wikiality -- more than a wiki, the vanguard of the great march towards worldwide wikiality -- is written in American. Yet, the word "American" on the home page does not link to American (language)! This is clearly a sign of un-American influences. We must anchor that proud label "American" in the bedrock of the patriotic article for which it stands. As freedom spreads inevitably across the globe, Wikiality will be translated into English, Iraqi, and other languages. But for now and for ever, its sacred mother tongue is American. :Good point, citizen! Somehow our webpage suffered not from a bug, but a bear in the software. The issue is now fixed. God Bless America!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Nancy pelosi: enemy of freedom? anyone else believe she should be added to the list on main page? pibfreedom 11:00, 22 November 2006 Citizen, that was very perceptive of you, however, the Wikiality.com page for that particular enemy of freedom needs more truthiness, perhaps you could fill that internets tube so every American can know why she is an enemy of freedom?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:01, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::Please check the Main Page; Nancy Pelosi has been added--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:31, 24 November 2006 (UTC) It's Your Civic Duty Vote wikiality. Vote truthiness. Tell Merriam-Webster that Colbert deserves -- no, demands! -- The Wørd of the Year. :Everybody at ColbertNation is voting truthiness, so I've only been voting for wikiality. If we're not quick, he'll have a new word by next year.--Pro-Lick 14:58, 4 December 2006 (UTC) "3000 Articles in American" We can achieve that lofty milestone, if we just believe. The 3000th article would surely make The Baby Jesus happy. -Tek Danson 01:21, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Liberal East coast university called Harvard begs for answers from Colbert Not sure where to put this, maybe Wikiality editor of the year WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer can find a spot: *Stephen Colbert sponsored to take part in the Harvard University JFK School of Government Forum - they'll eventually have an iPod video and transcript available, but you can watch the complete forum now. *ColbertNation thread with more links and ad-hoc transcript. *Report of fan who attended *Behind the scenes video of a future scene for [[The Colbert Report]] Anyway, George H. W. Bush, Bill Clinton, and depressed Senator and probable loser of the 2008 presdidential election, John McCain all have been forum participants.--Pro-Lick 16:00, 4 December 2006 (UTC) I think that Colbertmetrics (The mathematical study of the statistics of Colbert Report statistics that directly affect the Fantasy Colbert League (FCL)., Word derived from Sabermetrics (Study of Baseball related statistics) and Colbert. Dictionary.com and the wordinistas The wordinistas over at dictionary.com have yet to put an article, or even a definition, for truthiness on there website. My gut tells me this is a grave injustice, but i as one man can not fix it.